


I'm no angel

by generalpandaharmony



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalpandaharmony/pseuds/generalpandaharmony
Summary: "How did you get in here, Chloe?""I'm a thief remember."





	I'm no angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd use my home town for this one since I haven't really traveled. Enjoy :)

It's dark outside as Nadine Ross walks down the quiet street of an English town. To be more precise she's in Yorkshire, West Yorkshire in fact . It's one of the safest places Nadine knows but she can never be too careful; she always carries a gun. It's strange at this time of night when there are very few people walking the streets. It's nice, Nadine thinks. The flat she rents is only a few minutes away. She's just been to coffee shop down the road. The coffee is- well lets just say she's had better-but it's hot and caffeinated and the shop stays open late. There's a gentle breeze flowing through the street joined by a cold November chill. Nadine's glad when she arrives across from the block of flats and crosses the wet road, orange street lights reflecting in the rain that's settled on the black tarmac.

Nadine enters the building. It's far from new and very rarely maintained other than cleaners coming in every other day to clean the lobby. The age of the building is reflected in the cracks in the dingy white-yellow walls and the water stains on the ceiling, all lit up by a dim white light above that flickers every few seconds. Spend too long down here and you'll get a headache, God knows Nadine has before. Nadine heads up the three flights of stairs leading to her flat. The stairs show that the building is due for cleaning, wet cigarette butts and old chewing gum collecting on the corners of every other step.

The ex-Shoreline leader reaches the place she's currently calling home. She puts the key into the lock of the tacky white door. It's been painted white many times with cheep gloss that soon turns yellow or starts to flake off. Nadine opens the door and walks into the flat. As she closes the door, she hears footsteps behind her and not bothering to turn on the light, draws her gun and faces towards the noise; hand steady and ready to shoot at whichever psychopath's minion has used more than one brain cell and managed to find her. Only when she sees the familiar red t-shirt and tight jeans does her heart settle and her hand fall to her side. "Oh, it's you," Nadine says matter-of-factually and turns on the light to reveal the person fully.

"That's a nice way to greet your guests, love." Chloe says letting out a sigh of relief as Nadine holsters the gun she was pointing at her.

Nadine ignores the comment flung her way and heads for the kitchen, "drink?" She asks dryly as if providing hydration for Chloe Frazer is the last thing she should be doing right now.

"Got any beer?" Chloe replies, ignoring the unamused note in Nadine's voice. Nadine walks to the fridge. It's relatively old and second hand but she hardly ever uses it so it does the job. There are three beers left in the fridge and she takes one out and starts heading back to Chloe who's now made herself comfortable on Nadine's sofa.

"How did you get in here, Chloe?" Nadine inquires.

"I'm a thief remember." Chloe replies with a small grin.

Nadine lets out a frustrated huff, "So why are you here?"

"Wanted to see where you live so I thought I'd come over," Chloe replies sheepishly, "I can't believe you live in _Yorkshire_ of all places."

"Ja, well the rents cheap and it's a safe place to live. Plus there are some beautiful spots around here to visit."

"Huh, I've never been to Yorkshire before now, always just to parts of London. Still, at least your home is better than the rest of this crappy building." Chloe looks around, there's a small TV in front of the sofa and above that are pictures of what Chloe's presuming are Nadine and her family. There are lots of them, Nadine and her father. Then there's Nadine and Aunts, Uncles, cousins and other extended family. Chloe doesn't have a family half as big as Nadine's.

Again, Nadine ignores Chloe's rambling and asks a question, " Why are you _really_ here, Chloe. If you wanted to see where I live you could have used Google Maps. Instead you decide to fly all the way from Australia to England after spending all of two days there?" Nadine sits down of the sofa next to Chloe and tucks her feet up underneath herself. She's still nursing the warm cup of coffee between her cold hands.

Chloe takes a long swig of her beer and feels it roll down her throat and into her stomach. She sighs and looks at Nadine who's looking away from her and more in the direction of the TV, whether it's to avoid eye contact because of awkwardness or whether she just doesn't care, Chloe doesn't know but she does know it's not making her feel any better about this whole situation. "Here goes," she whispers, more to herself than anyone else but it would have been audible to Nadine.

Nadine still doesn't look. "I missed you, Nadine." Chloe says breath shaky and her voice weak.

Now Nadine's looking at her, eyes wide with shock, breath caught in her throat. "I missed you like crazy. Everything just felt so empty without you. There were things I laughed at and I looked to my side and you weren't there laughing with me. I just felt so lonely. I'm sorry I left you without saying much, I really am. I thought going back home would clear things up for me. In a way it did, but not in the way I was expecting. It made me realise how much I _want_ you, how much I _need_ you. It made me realise that without you, half of me is missing. It made me realise...I love you, Nadine Ross."

Nadine is silent, mouth half open and cheeks flushed."Nadine, say something...please, I don't like this silence. At least tell me to get out if I went too far or if you don't want me to be here." Chloe begs, her eyes are filling up with tears and her chin is quivering. She's starting to panic that maybe this is too much for Nadine and it's not what she wanted to hear, oh God what if Nadine wanted her to leave her?

"I..." Is Nadine's only reply. Then suddenly Nadine is on top of Chloe, hand behind her neck. For a moment Chloe thinks this is it, this is how she dies. Nadine is going to strangle her and then bury her somewhere nobody will find her.

That is until Nadine's lips meet hers. The kiss is passionate and their tongues dance in the heat. At some point they both have to break apart to get air back into their lungs. Chloe is staring at Nadine, her pupils are dilated. It's then that she realises that Nadine is even more stunningly beautiful when her lips are puffy from kissing and her eyes are filled with passion.

"Bedroom?" Nadine asks breathlessly and grabs Chloe around the hips to lift her from where she is laying.

"Yes, for sleep. I am very jet-lagged." Chloe laughs.

Maybe over the years Chloe has learned when not to take risks and when to walk away, but she knows for this moment here, it was all worth the risk. She will never walk away from Nadine ever again.


End file.
